Briser la Glace
by O Ayren O
Summary: Un petit OS remontant quelques années en arrière dans le passé d'une forgeronne norn...


Un petit OS concernant mon personnage principal de GW2, créé il y a maintenant plus d'une bonne année lors de la première beta fermée accessible aux futurs joueurs. Je me suis inspirée de ce que l'on peut apprendre des attaques couvegivres au début du 2ème livre.  
En espérant que cela vous plaise,

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : l'univers, les races de perso etc etc appartiennent à Anet. Mais mon perso résulte de mon inspiration.

* * *

Il y en avait assez... Vraiment assez.

Assez de ce dragon ancestral qui rongeait de plus en plus les terres du Nord de la Tyrie. Assez de ce monde dangereux sur lequel on ne pouvait plus vivre de façon décente. Les gens étaient parqués dans des cités comme du bétail dans un enclos. Assez de ces créatures qui déferlaient sans cesse des anciennes terres des Norns, et plus qu'assez de ces sempiternelles alertes données dès qu'il en venait en masse pour combattre.

Elke avala ce qu'il lui restait de bière dans sa grande chope. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle serra fort la mâchoire et reposa violemment le récipient sur la table devant elle. Les cloches retentissaient encore et encore, et elles ne s'arrêteraient que lorsque tout le monde serait sur le pied de guerre et la menace bientôt éloignée.

Alors, comme de coutume dans ces moments là, il fallait prendre les armes et repousser l'envahisseur. Trop de fous et de désespérés partaient au Nord, dans un but fort louable certes, mais qu'il était impossible d'atteindre. Tous ou presque en revenaient, d'ailleurs. Dans quel état, en revanche...

La jeune forgeronne n'avait que peu d'expérience face à ce type d'ennemis. Dans la grande majorité des cas, les alertes avaient eu lieu lorsqu'elle vagabondait en forêt, vers l'Est, et elle était peu encline à s'aventurer sur les territoires dangereux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment non plus avec certitude comment naissaient les horribles créatures que l'on appelait "couvegivres", bien qu'elle ait souvent entendu parler d'une corruption maléfique provenant de Jormag ainsi que de ses champions. Les victimes de ces derniers devenaient sans doute des monstres après leur avoir offert, volontairement ou non, leurs pauvres âmes... Qu'ils fussent Norns, Kodans, Quaggans ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il fallait de toute façon les détruire. C'était comme un refrain venant rythmer une chanson : la vie à Hoelbrak, bien plus calme que dans certaines régions du monde, était régulièrement tronçonnée par des attaques directes... Comme si les Norns avaient besoin de se rappeler que leurs terres étaient envahies par une force leur étant supérieure !

— Bouge toi Asbjörn, s'énerva son voisin de comptoir. Ils disent que c'est du sérieux et qu'ils sont nombreux !

La forgeronne jeta un regard las à son familier, tout en soupirant :

— Allez Elja. Ce soir on ne frappe pas le métal, mais la glace...

La louve au pelage blanc immaculé hocha la tête de côté, mais se dirigea néanmoins vers la sortie de la taverne qu'avait l'habitude de fréquenter sa maîtresse. Heureusement pour cette dernière, le soir arrivait juste, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'ingurgiter suffisamment d'alcool pour atteindre l'ivresse.

Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour s'armer et se diriger vers les lignes de défense, déjà aux prises avec l'ennemi. La Norn courait, une lourde épée en main, tandis qu'à son côté pendait une hache qu'elle aimait garder également. En chemin, elle aperçut de loin le temple de son totem, dans lequel elle ne passait plus guère de temps.

"Pardonne-moi, Loup... " pensa-t-elle.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'adresser d'autres mots à l'Esprit qui veillait sur elle. Les sbires du dragon de glace étaient passés au-delà des premiers défenseurs, trop peu nombreux encore pour retenir la horde qui s'était jetée sur eux. A présent, les combats se déroulaient en ville. L'alerte avait été donnée légèrement trop tard, mais cela avait suffi aux créatures corrompues pour gagner un faible avantage. Ce fut bien vite le chaos dans la grande cité. Fort heureusement, le peuple qui y vivait était taillé pour guerroyer.

Bien qu'Elke avait quelque peu perdu l'habitude de la bataille, le sens même de l'existence de sa race ne tardait pas à la rappeler à l'ordre et à lui faire prendre conscience de la force que pouvaient avoir ses membres. Le premier coup qu'elle adressa fendit un monstre en deux morceaux raides. Tailler dans ces choses n'avait rien à voir avec l'effet que produisait une lame dans un corps quelconque, car les êtres atteints par la magie destructrice du dragon n'étaient que des coquilles de givre dans lesquelles demeuraient encore un peu de sang et de chair.

Celui-là était peut-être un Humain, bien que rien ne pouvait le laisser affirmer. Il était d'une taille peu importante et les couches de glace qui le recouvraient n'étaient pas encore assez épaisses pour consolider son corps. La lourde épée de la Norn arriva sur son épaule droite et descendit sans aucun mal pour ressortir vers le côté gauche de ses hanches. Des glaçons mêlés de restes durcis d'organes éclatèrent comme du verre pour s'enfoncer dans la neige, qu'ils souillèrent.

Elke jeta un œil de côté et vit Elja qui combattait avec l'agilité d'un cervidé en terrain difficile. La petite louve ne se laissait pas berner par les armures gelées que lui présentaient ses adversaires. Ils n'en étaient pas toujours recouverts dans leur totalité, surtout ceux étant fraîchement venus rejoindre leurs rangs... Un saut agile permit à l'animal d'aller saisir violemment l'apparente gorge d'une créature dont la race était méconnaissable. Des coups de mâchoire bien placés, et il ne resta plus du couvegivre qu'une carcasse glacée déchiquetée à ses endroits peu protégés.

Reprenant son combat, Elke bondit en pleine course par-dessus la boule difforme que composait un Quaggan nordiste et malchanceux... Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se retourner : la jeune femme poussa son épée vers l'arrière de ses deux mains, transperçant la glace qui craquait au passage de la lame, arrachant un cri infâme au monstre.

Quelques instants seulement après, la Norn aperçut non loin un membre de sa race qui semblait en difficulté. Comme blessé, ce dernier se tenait dans une position courbée vers l'avant tandis que ses jambes peinaient à le maintenir correctement debout. Par soucis d'aider les siens, Elke appela l'homme et se dirigea vers lui. Seulement, une fois arrivée à son niveau, elle fut surprise d'entendre un grognement rauque lui répondre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car le Norn se retourna vivement pour l'attaquer. Il chargea en hurlant et la percuta, l'envoyant rouler dans la neige. La douleur du choc empêcha la forgeronne de se relever. Heureusement, alors que son adversaire était prêt à se ruer sur elle, Elja bondit pour saisir la cape déchiquetée de l'homme.

Elke se releva, profitant du court répit, et avant que son agresseur ne tue son amie louve, elle lui balança férocement sa hache en plein thorax. Elle n'eut plus qu'à lui trancher la tête une fois qu'il fut en train de se débattre au sol.

— Enfoiré de Svanir ! pesta-t-elle en observant le cadavre.

Quelques instants plus tôt, sa vue semblait l'avoir trompée. Elle avait malheureusement confondu ce "Fils" avec l'un des défenseurs d'Hoelbrak.

Il s'agissait d'un Fils de Svanir fraîchement corrompu qui, comme ses semblables, avait payé sa folie de sa vie. Il avait voulu le pouvoir, il avait gagné l'esclavage. Comme tous les autres...

Très peu de choses pouvaient laisser deviner qu'il n'avait plus de conscience, qu'il avait agi comme un vulgaire pantin dont le propriétaire agitait les ficelles. Il ressemblait parfaitement à un Norn, encore vigoureux. Les seules marques trahissant sa nature de nouveau corrompu résidaient dans ses yeux vitreux encore ouverts, desquels émergeait toujours une lumière glaciale maléfique, et des marques bleu pâle qui sillonnaient son corps de la même façon que de d'innombrables cicatrices.

Le plus souvent, c'était ce genre de sbires de Jormag qu'avait croisé Elke. Mais comme tous ceux suivant le dragon, elle ne les regardait que peu avant et après les avoir tués. Peu importait la vie qu'ils avaient eue avant, peu importait qui ils étaient...

Il en vint d'autres, qu'elle s'occupa de tuer au fur et à mesure, aidée de son familier. Chaque coup qu'elle portait augmentait sa rage, et chaque blessure la décuplait davantage.

Au bout d'un moment, la ferveur des combats sembla la posséder entièrement. Elle ne pensait plus, se contentant d'ôter la "vie" à tous ceux qui venaient la défier. Ses propres parents étaient morts face à des créatures similaires, en héros... Si c'était également là sa destinée, elle l'acceptait sans broncher. Hélas, les légendes de beaucoup de membres son peuple s'achevaient de cette façon, prématurément.

L'épée tranchait, coupait sans répit... Par moments la hache tournoyait...

Puis il arriva vers la Norn une créature terrible, dont la hauteur était effroyablement grande. La jeune femme ne manqua pas de l'apercevoir, se ruant droit sur elle. Le monstre effectua de grands pas rapides, prenant de l'élan : il bondit en direction d'Elke.

L'énorme pic de glace qui enveloppait son avant bras gauche vint se planter net dans le sol. La Norn avait été assez vive pour se décaler à temps. Elle devait lever les yeux pour discerner où se situait la tête de son adversaire, et bien qu'elle n'aimait guère regarder les sbires de Jormag, la taille impressionnante de celui-ci la poussa à l'observer quelques secondes avant qu'il ne revienne vers elle.

Son corps était rongé par le givre, qui formait de nombreuses plaques sur ce qu'il lui restait de peau. Par endroits, il semblait même se mélanger à la chair. Sur le bras gauche du monstre étaient étrangement empilées et imbriquées des multitudes de piques raides ressemblant à un tas de petites stalactites, tandis qu'une bien plus grande formait le bout du membre. Le droit était quant à lui d'une forme plus proche de la réalité, mais était constitué de blocs de glaces difformes au travers desquels on pouvait discerner une musculature déformée. La main était pourvue de griffes bleutées tranchantes... Le buste massif de la créature était presque recouvert de givre dans sa totalité, reposant sur deux jambes tordues qui arrivaient néanmoins à faire tenir le corps à peu près d'aplomb.

C'est tout ce que put vraiment voir la Norn avant de se remettre à combattre. Nul doute qu'elle aurait l'avantage sur ce couvegivre, qui restait trop lent à cause de sa masse.

Elke bondissait autour de lui, taillant son corps corrompu dès qu'elle s'en approchait. Par moments la créature arrivait à la repousser, la faisant chuter. Elle reçut aussi quelques segments de glace qui lui taillèrent les bras ou le visage, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour arrêter la colère qui grondait en elle à présent.

— T'en veux encore, saloperie ?! Tiens !

Le givre vola en éclats, et l'épée bien affûtée de la forgeronne finit par atteindre les chairs grâce à son acharnement. Du sang maigrement préservé coula sur la glace bleue...

Un geste brusque du bras arracha sa lame des mains de la Norn furieuse, mais celle-ci saisit sa hache et s'élança vers l'avant sans réfléchir. Elle fit basculer son adversaire sur le dos et escalada sa future dépouille, levant le bras vers l'arrière.

Elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur ce qui ressemblait au visage du monstre, enseveli aux trois quarts de glaçons. Le coup le fendit et de multiples craquements se firent entendre.

Elle frappa encore, car cet ennemi là était bien résistant ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il se relève plus tard.

Puis encore, et encore. Parce qu'il y en avait assez. Vraiment assez.

Assez de ce dragon ancestral qui rongeait de plus en plus les terres du Nord, assez de ce monde dangereux, assez de ces créatures, et plus qu'assez de ces sempiternelles alertes. Assez de ces combats, assez de perdre des proches à cause de tout cela...

Le sang qui se camouflait dans les profondeurs du corps corrompu l'avait éclaboussée tant Elke avait abattu sa hache. La glace s'était fendue de tous les côtés et avait volé, brisée, sous la férocité presque malsaine dont elle avait fait preuve. A présent elle respirait fortement et à un rythme furieux, crachant de la buée, soulagée d'avoir laissé parler sa colère.

Ses yeux parcoururent son oeuvre alors que les combats commençaient déjà à cesser aux alentours, bien qu'elle ne le remarqua pas. Le visage de la créature était réduit en charpies. D'épais morceaux de glace mêlés de chair avaient sauté un peu partout... C'était presque comme un tronc martelé par les coups d'un bûcheron.

La Norn ne prit pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, non, car son regard apaisé se plissa subitement, et son souffle cessa presque. Ses doigts, qui devinrent tremblants, effleurèrent des débris de glace formés juste sous ce qu'il restait de la tête du cadavre. Ils en retirèrent une fine mais solide chaîne de métal. Au fur et à mesure qu'Elke la ramassait, la dépliant doucement, des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. Au bout du collier bien conservé se trouvait un pendentif : une canine de loup cernée de motifs en métal travaillés à la main.

La jeune Norn se releva in extremis de la dépouille, hoquetant comme pour chercher à respirer. Seulement maintenant, elle aperçut des marques foncées parcourir la peau restante des épaules et du torse, légèrement camouflées sous la glace bleue à peine transparente.

Des tatouages de son peuple qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Aussi bien que le bijou qui gisait au sol.

Toutes forces l'abandonnèrent, et Elke fut prise d'une terrible envie de vomir. Elle ne put que tomber à genoux, puis s'accroupir dans la neige sous son propre poids. Elle leva la tête et exposa son visage crispé aux flocons qui tombaient abondamment. Prise de sanglots, la jeune femme laissa des larmes froides couler abondamment de ses joues. Elle murmura de façon presque inaudible quelques pardons et resta là, immobile, sur le permafrost.

On ne la retrouva que bien plus tard, prostrée, lorsque l'on porta secours aux blessés. Elle serrait toujours le médaillon entre ses mains.

Halfdan avait beau avoir été un imbécile, il n'empêche qu'il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps de cela, il avait fait voeu de s'unir à Elke Asbjörn...


End file.
